The present invention relates to a government model semi-automatic handgun. More particularly the invention relates to a compact government model semi-automatic handgun.
There are a large variety of handguns available on the market. Each type of handgun has different design features, which may make a particular handgun more suitable for a particular user or purpose. The government model handgun, for example has certain characteristics that make it the preferred sidearm for many law enforcement and military personnel. In particular, the safety features, reliable operation, and ammunition-carrying characteristics inherent in the design of the government model make the weapon well suited for the needs of law enforcement and military users.
Conventional government model handguns (also referred to as 1911A1 model handguns) have typically been single action handguns. In a single action handgun, the hammer of the handgun must be cocked prior to pulling the trigger to fire a round. The hammer may be cocked manually, by retracting the hammer or by xe2x80x9crackingxe2x80x9d the slide, or automatically, by the recoil action of the slide acting on the hammer.
One of the noted safety features of a government model handgun is a grip safety. The grip safety is operatively engaged with the hammer of the handgun to prevent the hammer from moving until the grip safety is released. As its name implies, the grip safety is located in the grip of the handgun and is disengaged when a user picks up the gun and holds it in a firing position. This helps prevent the weapon from discharging when the handgun is not held in a firing position.
However, the design of the government model does have certain drawbacks. For example, to facilitate manual retraction of the hammer, the hammer includes a spur that projects from the rear of the slide. The spur includes a series of ridges to allow the user to retract the hammer with his thumb. After a fired shot, however, the recoil action of the slide moves the spur of the hammer into close proximity to the top of the grip safety. For certain users, who have large hands, a potential exists for the web of skin between the thumb and forefinger to be pinched between the hammer spur and the grip safety.
To prevent this painful occurrence, the grip safety of the government model has been made with a safety ridge to prevent the user""s hand from entering the gap between the hammer and grip to thereby prevent the possibility of pinching the web. In some models equipped with a xe2x80x9cbeaver tail,xe2x80x9d the safety ridge extends a greater distance from the frame of the handgun. However, the extended safety ridge also increases the overall profile of the weapon, which makes it difficult to remove the gun quickly and smoothly from a holster.
In light of the foregoing there is a need for a compact version of a government model semi-automatic handgun.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a government model handgun that obviates one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of the prior art government model handguns. The advantages and purposes of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
One aspect of the invention is directed to a semi-automatic handgun that includes a frame and a slide having a front side and a back side. The slide is mounted on the frame for sliding movement between a forward position and a backward position. A hammer is mounted on the frame for pivoting movement between a rest position and a rearward position. The hammer has an outer surface that is configured to substantially align with the back side of the slide when the slide is in the forward position and the hammer is in the rest position. A grip safety is disposed in the frame and has a safe position where the grip safety prevents the hammer from moving.
Another aspect of the invention is directed to a semi-automatic handgun that has a frame having a rear end, a barrel having a tip, and a slide having a front side and a back side. The slide is mounted on the frame for sliding movement between a forward position and a backward position. A hammer is mounted on the frame for pivoting movement between a rest position and a rearward position. The hammer has an outer surface that is configured to substantially align with the back side of the slide when the slide is in the forward position and the hammer is in the rest position. A grip safety having an outer surface is disposed in the frame. The grip safety has a safe position where the grip safety prevents the hammer from moving. The length of the handgun as defined by the barrel tip and the rear end of the frame is greater than the length of the handgun as defined by the barrel tip and the outer surface of the grip safety.
Yet another aspect of the invention is directed to a semi-automatic handgun that includes a frame having a rear end, a barrel having a tip, and a slide having a front side and a back side. The slide is mounted on the frame for sliding movement between a forward position and a backward position. A hammer is mounted on the frame for pivoting movement between a rest position and a rearward position. A grip safety is disposed in the frame and has an outer surface. The grip safety has a safe position where the grip safety prevents the hammer from moving. The length of the handgun as defined by the barrel tip and the rear end of the frame is greater than the length of the handgun as defined by the barrel tip and the outer surface of the grip safety.
Still another aspect of the invention is directed to a method of manufacturing a semi-automatic handgun. A frame having a rear end is provided. A slide having a front side and a back side is mounted on the frame for sliding movement between a forward position and a backward position. A hammer is mounted on the frame for pivoting movement between a rest position and a rearward position. The hammer has an outer surface configured to substantially align with the back side of the slide when the slide is in the forward position and the hammer is in the rest position. A grip safety having an outer surface is disposed in the frame. The grip safety is operatively connected to the hammer to prevent the hammer from moving.
A further aspect of the invention is directed to a method of manufacturing a semi-automatic handgun. A frame having a rear end is provided. A barrel having a tip is disposed on the frame. A slide having a front side and a back side is mounted on the frame for sliding movement between a forward position and a backward position. A grip safety having an outer surface is disposed in the frame. The grip safety is operable to selectively prevent the semi-automatic handgun from firing. The length of the handgun as defined by the barrel tip and the rear end of the frame is greater than the length of the handgun as defined by the barrel tip and the outer surface of the grip safety.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.